A Single Truth
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Dark and Krad battle it out against each other, but Krad uses a new technique that puts Dark's life on the line. Warning: character death! One-shot with potential of more.


Author's Note: This was supposed to be for a longer story but it stands so good on its own that I kept it a oneshot. Unless anyone asks for more, it will probably stay that way. Enjoy!

Review and be kind! Thanks!

* * *

Dark battled with Krad, using his powers and fighting with all his might. Krad wasn't about to let Dark win and so, with a burst of energy, he sent a rush of magic toward him. For Dark, it felt as if he had been blow into a million pieces as he lay on the ground. He was stunned and couldn't get up.

_Dark! Get up! You have to get up!_ he heard Daisuke yelling in his mind.

Dark tried to respond but the pain in his chest made him feel as if he was slowly being eaten away. He looked down and found that his feeling was true and he groaned.

"It's useless, Dark Mousy. I will destroy you once and for all and I may even have a little fun with your woman." Krad said with a sly smirk.

Dark's violet eyes widened at the threat as he pictured the things that Krad would do to his precious Risa. He found a new strength in the threat from Krad and gave a smirk of his own.

"You misjudge me as usual, Krad. You can't kill me and can _never_ kill me!"

Krad frowned at him, his blue eyes narrow and his lips taut. He surged up magic within himself and pulled his arm back.

"You will regret thinking of me as a fool." He growled as he sent a beam of pure magic into Dark's body.

He screamed and rolled away from the beam but he was too late. He knew that if he didn't let Daisuke have his body back, they would both die.

"With!" he yelled and With came out, turning into black wings as he carried him away.

_Just hold on, Dark! I'm sure Dad and Grandpa will be able to help us! Just hold on a little longer!_ Daisuke pleaded with his friend.

With faltered and landed Dark onto a rooftop. He was weak and lost his footing, rolling down the shingled roof and landing heavily onto a balcony.

_Dark, please hold on!_ Daisuke still pleaded, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but I don't think even I can get through this…"

Daisuke yelled an agony when he realized that he had turned back into his body. He didn't feel the pain that Dark seemed to feel and he channeled his other half in desperation.

"Dark! What's going on?! What happened? Stay with me!"

_Sorry, Daisuke, but I have to go._

"Go? Go where?! DARK!"

The French doors opened on the balcony and Daisuke jumped into the tree that was conveniently right in front of the ledge.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" a small voice said in the night.

"Risa, get back in here!" a more firm and sassy voice yelled from the room. "That pervert could be out there."

"Oh, Riku!" Risa chastised. She looked down sadly. "I thought maybe it was Mr. Dark…"

Daisuke sighed as she went back inside and almost forgot about Dark until he felt him slipping away from his mind.

"Dark? Dark?!"

_I just wanted to see her, one last time… The one who loved me…_

"Tell me what happened!" Daisuke growled, getting angry and mad at the same time.

_That beam of light… it destroys artworks. I don't know how he learned that but built up into a pure beam of magic like that… That's why it didn't hurt you._

"Are you really dying, Dark? You can't!"

_I'm sorry, Daisuke… Goodbye…_

Daisuke suddenly felt lonely, the loneliest he'd ever felt in his life. He hopped down from the tree and ran toward the fountain, With at his heels. He was crying as he ran, the tears running into his ears as they streamed backwards behind him. Dark just couldn't be dead! He had survived for almost 400 years in the hosts of the Niwa family and now he had to go and die like this?! Daisuke was enraged and went to go deal with Krad himself.

When he went back to the place where he had last left Krad, he instead found Satoshi on his knees, breathing hard. He turned at the sound of Daisuke's feet and stood.

"Where's Krad?!" Daisuke yelled. "Tell me!"

"I don't know." Satoshi answered sincerely. "He suddenly vanished from me, as if he dissolved."

"Dissolved?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes… I don't understand it but he's not here anymore."

"Then… he might not be dead…" Daisuke said to himself with hope. He suddenly had resolve. "I will find you Dark! I will find you!" he yelled into the night.


End file.
